


Bangs and heartbreak

by Heikethelen



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikethelen/pseuds/Heikethelen
Summary: ‘’ Sam, I did something fucking stupid ‘’





	Bangs and heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had in my head :)

'' Sam, I did something fucking stupid ''

I see his eyes moving down to my right hand, tightly clutching the pair of scissors. His expression changes under a second, transforming into one of horror and concern. Every steps he takes towards me is calculated and controlled. When he finally reaches me, he gently takes my hand and pries my fingers from the scissors. 

'' Caitriona... ''

It hits me then; he thinks I’ve hurt myself. Suddenly the whole situation is so ridiculous, I start to giggle. He must think I am completely crazy. I quickly take off my beanie and let it fall to the floor.

'' I cut my bangs '' My voice catches on the last word and the next thing I know, he has me in a crushing bear hug. 

'' God babe don’t scare me like that ''

It’s so stupid. But if there is one person in this world that allows me to be vulnerable, it’s Sam. Not only do I love him, but I know he understands. I know he understands how sad our situation is making me. How tired and exhausted I am of not having control over my own damn life. As ridiculous as it is, cutting my hair felt like the only thing I could do without asking. 

A big fuck you to them. 

'' They’re driving me crazy '' I shakily whisper the words against his neck, and somehow saying it aloud makes me even sadder. 

'' Shh, I know '' 

Right now, there is nothing I would want more then to expose this whole scheme, and regain control over something I should never have lost in the first place. That we should not have lost. Being an actress was my biggest dream, I just never thought one had to sacrifice so much for the sakes of a production and stupid numbers. 

The cost of fame is a hard thing to understand, especially when it doesn’t necessarily matter. 

'' I did not even want bangs '' The words are muffled against his chest, and I know he is trying not to laugh for my sake. I am not sure I can blame him though, there is a small part of me that wants to laugh as well.

'' It’s ok Cait, it’ll grow out '' he says before he kisses my forehead and hugs me tighter against him.

'' It looks awful ''

'' You look gorgeous '' I can’t help but to roll him my eyes at him. Of course he would say such a thing. But I also know that I did a terrible job at cutting my hair and that I’ll need to fix it before I even go out. Then again, I always love spontaneity. 

'' I don’t ''

'' You do '' 

I can only believe him.


End file.
